Battle 553
'''Battle 553 is titled "Confrontation in the Telecommunications Room"''' Summary Shigure is dialing the satellite phone at random in order to contact the outside world to no avail, connecting to people who do not speak Japanese. She senses that the Hachiō Executioner Blade is approaching, at the same time the enemy notices that she has escaped her cell. Mihai Știrbey tells the guards to set off the alarms and search for the escaped Shigure. Raki asks Rin Tachibana of his relationship to Shigure, wondering if he would be fine with them killing her but Rin does not answer her. Seitarō Raigō tells the Hachiō Executioner Blade to look for Shigure as she is still in the base and they scatter. Shigure finally connects to a person who speaks Japanese, who is revealed to be Kiyoi Kidō. Kiyoi Kidō first mistakes the caller to be her brother and introduces herself. Although she might be talking to the enemy, Shigure asks Kiyoi Kidō to pass on a message to Ryōzanpaku. Kenichi's group is surpised upon hearing "Ryōzanpaku" and asks for the caller's identity. Shigure identifies herself and the Ryōzanpaku group rejoices and talks to her, while a guard announces that someone is making a call in the telecommunications room. Mihai Știrbey and Mildred rush to get to Shigure's position as she tells Akisame her location, giving a latitude of 31°28" N. Mihai Știrbey breaks through the telecommunications room and attacks Shigure as she is about to give the last half of her location's coordinates. Mildred shoots an arrow at the phone which Shigure catches, which she then uses to deflect a second arrow aimed at her. Shigure uses the two arrows to parry a strike from Știrbey and moves the phone cord a hair's breadth away from being cut. Raki charges in and Shigure lets go of the handset, using her coat to block Raki's vision. Raki cuts through as she, Știrbey, and Mildred launch a simultaneous attack at Shigure. Shigure catches Mildred's arrow and uses it to deflect the other two's attacks, giving her time to give the second half of coordinates, a longitude of 159°47" W. Shigure imparts some words ("Kenichi...become...strong.") before the handset is shot out of her hands by Mildred and she loses connection with Ryōzanpaku. Kenichi tries to contact her but is unable to do so, and he is comforted by his masters because they have now found Shigure's location and will bring her back. They are greeted by Okamoto upon leaving Kiyoi Kidō's residence and are asked if they have gotten any information. Akisame says that Okamoto should have heard what happened, knowing that he has put wiretaps in Kiyoi Kidō's room, while Sakaki comments that Okamoto is skilled at hiding his ki and tells him to identify himself. Okamoto dismisses Sakaki's question and states that he is there because he knew Ryōzanpaku would get information from Kiyoi Kidō, but he is surprised that they were able to get the location of Yami's base. Additionally he has a question for them, and he specifies that he has something he wants to ask Kenichi. Characters that Appeared *Shigure Kōsaka *Tōchūmaru *Rin Tachibana *Mihai Știrbey *Raki Hoshinano *Seitarō Raigō *Edeltraft von Schiller *Mildred Lawrence *Marmaduke Brown *Kiyoi Kidō *Kenichi Shirahama *Miu Fūrinji *Akisame Kōetsuji *Shio Sakaki *Haruo Niijima *Okamoto Trivia *The coordinates given by Shigure (31°28" N, 159°47" W) points to a location in the Pacific Ocean north of Hawaii. Navigation Category:Chapters